The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to an improved computer system for efficient hashing and selection for collision avoidance and minimal insertion time.
An Ethernet port may provide a connection between a computer and a computer network. For a 100 Gbps Ethernet port, the smallest 64 bytes packet duration time is 6.7 nanoseconds, which gives only three clock cycles at 500 Mhz for the logic doing the look up.